


Super Bullet Sneeze by Bexless  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: There was a marble under the couch. Clark picked it up. He was five, and it was very little, so he pushed it up into his nose.
Kudos: 4





	Super Bullet Sneeze by Bexless  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Bullet Sneeze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544204) by Bexless. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Super Bullet Sneeze by Bexless](http://www.smallvillefanfic.com/archive/7/superbullet.html)  
**Length** : 0:08:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Super%20Bullet%20Sneeze.m4a)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
